Are You Ok?
by Goodbye Gilmore Girls
Summary: A story I though up after I watch The Long Morrow. What if Lorelai had gone to see Luke after she heard that a car had driven into the diner. What would have happen. I changed the last chapter so if you didn't like it last tme round try it again.
1. Prologue

This is just an idea I had after seeing The Long Morrow. This is the way I think it should have gone. Luke and Lorelai will be together eventually. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Are You Ok?**

**Prologue**

_Rory: That Taylor installed this red light camera in front of Luke's and Kirk was suppose to demonstrate how it worked but he got totally blinded by the camera and he ended up crashing Taylor's fancy blue T-Bird, which by the way who knew, into the side of Luke's and nobody was hurt, everything was fine but the smash up was believable and it went like right into Luke's and then Kirk gets up. He gets out of the car and he's all like Evel Knievel style like "I'm ok, I'm ok." And um…. Why is everything you own in piles all over the floor?_

_Lorelai: Wait. Wait a minute. Into the diner and no one was hurt. _

_Rory: Yeh, everything is fine. What is this?_

_Lorelai: There must have been a lot of damage. Are you sure everyone is ok. _

_Rory: Ooh it was a mess but every one is fine. I swear. What is this? _

"It's Luke's stuff. Can you put the groceries in the fridge and I will be right back." Lorelia yelled to Rory as she ran out the door.

"Do you want the peas or the meat?" But Lorelai didn't hear her; she was already half way down the street.

As she got closer to her destination she saw the damage was just as bad as Rory said it was. As she got closer to Luke's she saw Luke yelling at Taylor, properly because it was his car in his diner. When he saw Lorelai walking towards him he stoped talking to Taylor and walked up to her.

"Are you ok. Rory told me what happen and I just wanted to make sure you were ok because I don't want anything to happen to you but your strong so you can stand anything and…" Lorelai trailed off when she realised she was rambling.

"I'm fine. Just a little annoyed but I'm ok."

"I'm glad." They stood in awkward silence for a while until Luke broke it.

"Why did you want it to end, us to end? I know I let you walk away last night but the minute after you left I regretted it. I went to you house but the jeep wasn't there and I waited for you but you didn't come so I went back to the diner."

"Luke, please don't."

"No. Lorelai. I love you. I want to marry you. I know I was a little preoccupied with April but I want to marry you, more than anything. We can leave right now." He had a feeling she was hiding something but he did not anticipate what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"I slept with Christopher." She looked down at her shoes, not wanting to see the pain in Luke's eye. Though when she did the pain was unbearable. His eyes were filled with sadness, angry, fear. She couldn't take it, knowing that she had cause the pain so she turned and walked away. She didn't want to turn around because she was scared at what she might see.

When she got back to the house see looked around and saw all Luke's possessions all over the lounge room floor. She couldn't take it she ran upstairs and got her bags out of her closet.

"Mum. Do you want you ice now…What are you doing?"

"I'm going. I can't be here. Luke. He's every where. The look on his face when I told him. I can't stay knowing I have hurt him like I did."

"Mum. Please, you have got to tell me what you did. If you do, there may be a way I can help to fix it."

"No Rory. The only way I can fix it, is if you can conjure me a time machine so I didn't go to Christopher house and didn't sleep with him." Lorelai couldn't take it any more. The tears she had been holding came out. She collapsed on the floor in a heap. She soon felt a arm around her.

"It's ok. Luke will come back. He loves you."

"No he won't. I broke his heart. He will never forgive me. You should have seen the look in his eyes when I told him. He was so hurt. Please Rory. Just let me leave. I can't do it any more."

In response Rory just helped her mum up and started putting clothes in her bag.

"Thankyou."

When they had finished packing Lorelai's bags they made there way down stairs and to the jeep.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No you stay here. I need to do this my self. Bye Kid. I love you."

"Love you to mum. What do you want me to tell Luke?"

"Nothing." With that she drove away, not knowing when she would be coming back.

* * *

I hope you like it. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews cause they are the only thing that keeps me going. Keep them up. PLEASE.

Who watch the Gilmore Girls Episode on Tuesday? I know I did. It was so sad. The first time Luke and Lorelai talked Luke was such a jerk. He was so mean but I think the only reason he was, was so Lorelai didn't see how heart broken he was. Then when Luke told Lorelai to go back to being Lorelai Gilmore and he would go back to being the guy who server her coffee. He was never just the guy who serves her coffee; he was always so much more.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Luke hadn't slept for what felt like weeks. His days had become boring and redundant. He would get out of bed, have a shower and get dressed then make his way down stairs. He would work all day, close up around 8, go upstairs and just lay in bed. He would try to sleep but he couldn't, she made it impossible. Every time he closed his eyes he would see her. Lorelai Gilmore was the most perfect being on this planet. She had been the most important things in his life for so long and he had let her walk away. He let her walk right into his arms. Just the though of Christopher Hayden made him sick. He wanted nothing more than to kill him for the pain he was going through. He had driven to Boston. Man he was so close, he nearly went in there and beat the crap out of Christopher but he didn't. He knew he couldn't put all the blame on him. He had heard from the town that Lorelai had moved and that she and Christopher were now an item. All he wanted was to see her, tell her he was sorry and to just see her again. It killed him most that he could see her or talk to her. He hated it. He would do anything to.

About a week after Lorelai had left he got his chance. He saw her jeep drive past the diner on afternoon. He didn't know what she was doing back but he knew he had to talk to her.

* * *

Lorelai had only been away for a week and she had already come back. She had talked to her parents. They had bought a holiday house at Cape Cod so she was going to go and live there for a while. She was only coming back to Stars Hollow so she could get all the stuff she would need.

When she turned down the main street and saw Luke's Diner. There he was just standing there serving someone. How could he just stand there like nothing had happened, just go on with his life. Life for her hadn't been the same. She hated not having him in her life. She missed his food, se missed his coffee but most of all she just missed him.

She drove past the diner and down the street to her house. As she got out of the car she heard a shrilling voice behind her.

"Lorelai. Oh my god. Thank god you are ok." Babette yelled. "Morey and I have been worried sick. Where have ya been?"

"I'm staying in New York. I just came by to pick up some of my stuff."

"So are ya moving there? Is it cause of the fight between you and Luke? He hasn't been the same since you left. Go talk to him, maybe you can talk it through."

"No Babette." Lorelai yelled. "It is over between me and Luke." She stormed of inside, not wanting to be hounded by questions.

When she walked into the house, all memories of Luke came rushing back to her. All the nights they had spent there, all the meals they had eaten, all the times that had…

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She walked up stairs and into the bathroom. She got her toiletry bag and started filling it up with all of the necessary products she would move. After the bathroom she moved to the bedroom and then the lounge. Once her bag was filled with clothes, DVD and all her make-up products she locked up the house and walked out side. There waiting by the car was Luke. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was just standing there looking at her. She couldn't take it and tried to walk to her car but he stopped her. She looked up at him she was about to speak but he interrupted him.

"How have you been?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"How have you been."

"Can't complain." The awkwardness was unbearable. You could cut it with a knife.

"I bought you some coffee and a burger. I figured you haven't had it in a while." Luke held out the take away bag and cup.

"Thanks but I'm about to leave so."

"Take it with you."

"Ok. Thanks."

"I really have to get going." Lorelai said trying to get to her car but Luke cut her of again.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I know I hurt you and I am really sorry. It's properly why you did what you did to me but I just want to tell you why I did what I did. The reason I didn't want you to the meet April but I let the rest of the town meet her was because I didn't care if they saw me as a bad parent. I didn't care what they though of me. But if you saw me as a bad parent, I was scared you wouldn't want to have kids with me. Your opinion mattered to me. It was the only one that mattered to me." He looked down because he knew saying this mad him venerable, a position he didn't like to be in.

"But I guess it kinda backfired. I never wanted to hurt you." By this time Lorelai was finding it very hard to keep the tears back. Hearing his confession made her feel so bad that she hurt him the way she did.

"I'm sorry to. I hurt you as well. I have never hurt as much as I did when I saw the look in your eyes when I told you. You never did anything to deserve the pain I put you through. "

"Yeh, well I guess we are lucky that it happened now."

"What."

"It just shows us that aren't right for each other. You are amazing. You were bough up to a life of privilege. I grew up looking after my family. You deserve better than me. You deserve to be with someone like Christopher. Some one from your world." It hurt him to say it but he knew it was true. It hurt Lorelai just as much to hear it.

Lorelai looked up at him and took a step forward. She looked him in the eye and whispered in his ear.

"I never wanted some one better, someone from the world I grew up in. I just wanted you, I still just want you." With that she climbed into her car and drove of. Not knowing his reaction to her words or knowing if he felt the saw way. It killed her to leave him but she knew she had to.

* * *

Please Review. I would really like to know if you like the story and to see if I should continue. 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. I like to know what you think about my story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hon. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"What are ya cooking? Dinner I hope cause I am starved."

Lorelai walked through the door and into the kitchen where her fiancé, Christopher Hayden was cooking dinner.

"I'm making Pasta." He turned away from the stove to give his fiancé a small kiss.

"How was your day?"

"It was fine. Hard. I am just going to go upstairs and take a shower before dinner." With that she headed upstairs.

For the last two years Lorelai had been living in Boston. She had stayed at Cape Cop for about a month and a half when she ran into Mike Armstrong. They got talking and he offered her a job in Boston. It had been another 6 months before she ran into Christopher. The caught up a few times, just lunch and talked. Then one lunch Christopher asked Lorelai out and everything else is history. They dated for about another year when Chris popped the question. He did it the old predictable way. He took her out to dinner; just as the dessert came out he got down on one knee and asked her.

They had been dating for two year and been engaged for 3 months and Lorelai had spent most of that time trying to convince herself that this was it for her. When she said yes to Chris she was no were near as happy as she was when Luke had said yes to her proposal. Chris could never replace Luke. No one could replace Luke. The first time Lorelai and Chris made love, Lorelai couldn't shake the feeling that she was cheating on Luke. It had been so weird. She hated it but getting some with Chris was better than getting none at all.

When Lorelai came down stairs Chris had finished the cooking and was serving it up. She took a seat and started eating.

"Lor. I was wondering if you wanted to go back to Stars Hollow."

"What, you want to go to Stars Hollow?"

"Well yeah. I mean you have friends there and I was wondering if you would want to tell them about us. I know it would be awkward and I know Luke lives there." Just hearing his name made chills go down her spine. It made her hurt and she had done enough hurting. "But it might be good to tell people. You could tell Sookie and that husband of her, what was his name Joseph."

"Jackson."

"Yeah that's right. So what do you say?"

"Ok. Let's go."

The next morning they were packed and ready. Lorelai had called in and taken two weeks of work. First they would go to Stars Hollow. Stay there for a week and then go stay with Rory and Logan for the second. Rory and Logan had gotten engaged two days after Logan got back from his year in London and the two were married 6 months later. Lorelai hadn't seen Rory much since she started her job at the New York Time. (A/N I live in Australia and this is the only Newspaper I know about from the U.S.) Logan was working at his father company but both had been able to take some time off for there visitors.

After a few hours of driving they final saw the Stars Hollow sign. As Lorelai looked around the town she noticed everything was exactly the same. Everything except one building. Luke's diner was different. The last time she had seen it, it had a huge hole in the side. Now instead of the one big window across the side it had three smaller ones. Why had he changed it? She had liked it the way it was.

She didn't get much time to think about it because they had now pulled up to Sookie's house. Just as they were getting out of the house Sookie came running out of the house.

"Lorelai. Oh my god. I am so happy to see you. How have you been." She stops when she see Chris. "Chris. Hi. What a pleasant surprise."

"Actually we have some news." Lorelai cut in knowing Sookie was Chris's biggest fan.

"We're engaged." Chris butted in.

The look on Sookie face was so surprised. Chris having only met her a few time read it as a good surprise but Lorelia having seen her every day for around 15 years new that she wasn't happy. She tried to cover it up but Lorelia could see right through it.

"That is so great. I am so happy for the two of you." She walked up and gave both Lorelia and Chris a hug. Just as she did Jackson walked out.

"I thought I heard your voice Lorelai. Chris. Wow it's nice to see you."

"Chris and Lorelai are engaged." Sookie told Jackson. The look on Jackson face was the exact same as Sookie's and he did just as badly trying to cover it up.

"Congratulations. Why don't you come in and we can celebrate."

Chris and Jackson walked ahead and inside. Lorelai turned around just to see if she could see him. There he was, serving someone in his diner. He had his not book in his hand and was writing down an order. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on honey. Let's get you inside."

Once inside the two girls sat down on the couch. The males had gone out the back to talk about cars or what ever they talk about.

"So you two are engaged."

"I know you're not too happy about it."

"I never said that. Why would you think it?" She put on a fake smile to try and convince her friend that she was ok with this relationship.

"Sookie. You forget how long I've known you. I know that face."

"I'm sorry. I know I am being a bad friend. If he makes you happy then I am happy."

"He makes me happy." She said this to not only convince Sookie but herself.

"So, how have you been? Where have you been living?"

Lorelia spent the next hour explaining what she had been doing for the last few years. As time past the started going back to the way things used to be. They talked freely and stupidly. The men walked in about and hours and a half later asking if they wanted dinner.

"How about we go down to the dine…." Sookie stoped her self after realising what she had said. "I am so sorry hum. We can go some where else."

"No. I've missed his burgers. How about if Sookie goes down and get the burgers and the rest of us can stay here?"

"Sound like a plan. I will be back soon."

* * *

The lunch crowd had just entered the diner so Luke was really busy. He was rushing around like a headless chicken. Caesar was cooking as fast as he could and Lane was passing out the food just as quick but it was still very busy. Suddenly a certain car caught his eye. In the front of the car sat two people. One male, the other female. He though he knew both… but no it couldn't be. Then the female turned to talk to the driver. It was her. She was back in Stars Hollow and to make it worse she was with him. The one man on this planet he couldn't stand.

He noticed that the car stopped in front of Sookie's. They got out of the car just as Sookie came out of the house. He couldn't take it any more. He didn't like watching it so turned back to him work.

About 2 hours later the lunch crowd had died down so he was surprised to hear the bell above the door ring. When he looked up he saw Sookie.

"Hey Luke. Can I have four of your burgers and four serving of fries?" _Yep. It was defiantly her_ he though as he gave the order to Caesar. He then turned back to what he was doing.

"So I noticed you have some visitors." Luke said this but didn't take his eyes of his work.

"You saw them." Luke nodded. "I'm sorry. I was routing for you."

"There was nothing to rout for. She and I are over. She belongs with someone like Christopher."

"You don't believe that and I know it. She doesn't love him. She wants me to think that she does but I know she doesn't."

"Orders up." Caesar yelled from in the kitchen.

"Here you go. Bye Sookie."

"She still loves you and I know you love her. It can still work."

With that she walked out of the diner and back to her house.

* * *

Pleas don't kill me. I hate Chris just as much as the next person and Luke and Lorelai will be together. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 3

Please don't kill me but I don't think Chris will be leaving the story just yet but I promise he will eventually.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Chris and Jackson kept talking after Sookie left but Lorelai kept to herself. She watched Sookie out the window as she walked to Luke's. She watch them talking. She wished she knew what it was about. She just sat on the couch and watched the two of them and thinking how everything had changed in the past 3 years. She had been engaged to Luke, she slept with Christopher, she broke up with Luke, she got together with Christopher and now they were engaged. She only took her eyes of them as Sookie walked out the door. By this time it was dark outside so she couldn't see where Sookie was once she stepped out of the diner. About a minute later she walked through the door with two Luke's takeaway bags.

"Thank god your back, I'm starving." Sookie handed out the food. Lorelai took one bite of the burger and remember how much she missed the burgers as well the man who made them (I know Caesar made them but we all know that it's not him that she misses.). The four of the went back to what they were doing before the food. The men talking about cars and the women talking about shoes.  
"Any chance you bought back some coffee, Sookie." Lorelai asked about 5 minutes into the meal.

"I'm sorry. I can go get some if you want or I can just make some here."

"No it's ok. I might go over my self and get some."

"You want to go over to Luke's?" Sookie asked

"Yeh. I just need to talk to him. We ended so badly. I just want to talk to him." With that Lorelia stood up and walked out the door and down the street towards Luke's diner.

The walk there would usually only take a few minutes but for her it seemed like it took an hour. She got to the front of Luke's. She stood there and looked in to see if Luke was still down stairs. There he was, just counting the money, his back turned. She walked up to the door, turned the handle and stepped inside.

* * *

Luke was counting the money when he heard the bell ring.

"We're closed." There was a pause. The person who just walked in didn't say anything. "We're closed." He said again with out looking up.

"That's never stopped me before." He knew that voice. It was the voice he heard ring in his ears so many times. _I never wanted some one better, someone from the world I grew up in. I just wanted you, I still just want you. _He looked up. She was just standing there not saying any thing, not doing any thing. The silence was unbearable so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you want some coffee?'

"Yes please. I never say no to coffee." She walked up to the nearest stool and had a seat. He poured her her coffee. They just stood there, she was drinking her coffee and he was just standing there watching her.

"So how have you been?" He asked Lorelai.

"Fine. I've been in Boston. I live there now. How have you been?"

"I'm fine." They sit there for a few minutes just in silence.

"I know this is awkward for you. I'm sorry." Lorelai told him.

"Awkward. I wonder why it would be awkward. Let me see. Oh I know. My ex-fiancé came into my diner and I find out that she is with the man that is the reason for the ex part." By the end of his rant Luke was yelling. To make matters worse he then saw her engagement ring. "Oh sorry my bad she is now engaged to that man."

"I didn't come in here to fight. I just came in to say I am sorry and that I wish things worked out but I know that you don't car because according to you we were never meant to be in the first place." Lorelai was having trouble keeping the tears back. "I never wanted thing to turn out this way. I wanted to marry you. I wanted to spent the rest of my life with you but your right, it isn't your engagement ring on my finger so don't you make me feel guilty for not waiting for to change you mind and stop hating, to want me again. I found some one that loves me. I though you cared about me enough to know that I have found that."

"I know that he loves you. He told you he loved you when we were together but the real question is do you love him." Lorelai didn't answer, she just looked at her feet.

"I still love you but if you love him then I will leave you alone. Please, look me in the eye and tell me you love him." Lorelai look up at Luke but didn't look him in the eye.

"I do…. I love…" Lorelai stoped trying because she knew she couldn't. She didn't love Chris.

"I thought so. Please Lorelai I love you and I want to make this work. I have a feeling you still love me, so if you do please give us another chance."

"No Luke. You let me go 2 years ago. I am with some one who makes me happy." Lorelai had tear running down her face by this time. It hurt her to say those things but Luke had broken her heart too many times and she was scared that it would happen again.

She turned and walked to walk out the door. Just before she stepped out onto the pavement out side she stopped.

"You were right about one thing though. I do still love you." This brought a smile to Luke's face. It told him that he still had a chance. He would do anything to make her his again. He didn't bother finishing the cleaning he had to plan how he was going to get _his_ Lorelai back.

* * *

Sorry that it's not a very long chapter but the next will hopefully make up for it. Please Review. 


	5. Chapter 4

I really not sure where I am going with this story so I'm just going with the flow.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Lorelai returned to Sookie's house the tears hadn't subsided. As soon as she walked into the house Sookie noticed the tears. Chris was too involved in the conversation with Jackson to notice.

"Honey. What happened? Did he try anything? What did he say?" Sookie asked her voice full of concern.

"Not right now. Do you mind if I head of. I just want to go to bed and sleep." Lorelai didn't want to talk about and she knew as soon as Chris saw the tears he would be all over her with questions.

"Of course. Where are you staying?"

"At my old house. I never got around to selling it." Lorelai wanted to get home as fast as she could. "Chris do mind if we go."

"Sure." He then saw her red blotchy face. "Lor, what happened? You went to the diner didn't you? What did that jerk do to you? I will kill him."

"No Chris. It wasn't him. I just really need to go home. If you want to stay you can but I'm going to go."

"No. I come. I drive you home." Chris and Lorelai said there goodbyes and drove back to her old house.

When she walked through the door, all her memories started to come back. All the times she and Luke had spent time here, in this house. She had trouble holding back the tears she had just gotten rid of.

"I'm going to go straight to bed." Lorelai said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Ok Lor. I'm going to stay down here for a while and watch some tv."

Lorelia walked up the stairs and walked into the bedroom. The bedroom that was suppose to be their bedroom. Hers and Luke's not hers and Chris'. As she got changed into her pyjamas and got into bed she let the tears flow again. All the time they could have been together but she had just left. Now she was with Chris. Chris did make her happy and she didn't want to take the chance again of having her heart broken again.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai woke up, she looked around the room and saw that she was in her own room, in her house in Stars Hollow. She felt an arm around her. She turned over expecting to see Luke but in stead there was Christopher. Usually Lorelai wouldn't get out of bed for another few hours but she didn't feel like just lying there today so she got up, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Once her coffee was finished she went back upstairs to get dressed. When she walked into the room she noticed that Chris was up and he himself was getting dressed. 

"Hey Lor. When I woke up you weren't there. I started to worry."

"I'm ok. I'm just going to get dressed and then I'm going to take a walk. Just see if the town has changed."

"Why don't I make you breakfast. We can take the walk together."

"No. I think this is something I have to do by myself."

A few minutes later Lorelai was ready.

"I'll be back soon." She opened the door and was about to step out when she noticed something on the door step. It was a bundle of flowers; yellow daisy's to be more correct. She picked them up and looked for the card. She found it and read it

_You are the only girl I have sent flowers to_

_And the only girls I have wanted to_

_Love Luke_

This made her smile. He was going all out with this. He had said he wanted her back. Lorelai walked back inside and walked into the kitchen to get a vase.

"What are those?" Chris asked when he saw the flowers.

"Just a welcome back gift from some one in town." Lorelai couldn't help but smile when she thought of the sender. He could always make her smile.

"You must be happy that we are back. I haven't seen you smile like that in a while."

"Just happy memories." Once she had put the flowers in a vase she head out the door to Sookie's house.

"Sookie, Jackson. Ya home?" Sookie came out of the kitchen Just as she finished her sentience.

"Lorelai, hey. How are you feeling?" Sookie then saw the smile on Lorelai's face. "Wow it looks like your feel happier."

"I just have had a great morning."

"Ok spill." Lorelai when on to explain what Luke had said last night and what he did this morning.

"What are you going to do? It seems like Luke is going all out to show you how he feels."

"I don't know. He hurt me so much last time. I was a mess. You saw me. I couldn't handle going through that again."

"Sweetie, this is Luke we are talking about. I know he hurt you but he would never do it intentionally. He has loved you for ever."

Lorelai knew all this, which is why she cared about him. He was always there for her but now there was Christopher to consider. I mean they were engaged and getting married in a few months but she and Luke had been engaged.

"I'm going to go home. Think about this for a while."

"Ok hon. Call me as soon as you have reached a verdict."

When Lorelai got home and walked into the kitchen she found a set of DVD's on the table next to where Chris was sitting reading the newspaper.

"Where did these DVD's come from?"

"Some guy name Kirk dropped them off before." She picked the up and looked through the collection. All these were DVD were ones she had always wanted. One of them caught her eye. Moulin Rouge. She and Luke had got it from the DVD out from the DVD store one night.

"_Come on Luke. We have to watch it. It is a great movie." She gave him the infamous Gilmore Pout._

"_Fine." The whole movie she sang to the songs and talked along with the characters. When the movie ended they stayed as they were. She was curled up with her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her._

"_A story of true love. It is so sweet."_

"_Yeh it is….Lorelai"_

"_What Luke."_

"_I love you." Lorelai just smiled and kissed him. She had never been that great with words so she let her actions speak._

That had been the first time Luke told her he loved her.

* * *

The next day she found 3 large cups of Luke's coffee on her door. She was tempted to go to Luke's that day just to say hello but she decided against it. She didn't know how she felt and she really wanted to know before she talked to him. The day after that she found a note. 

_I hope this tells you how I feel._

_I love you with all my heart and I hope you love me too._

_If you don't I promise to leave you alone_

_But I really would love to know._

_Please let me know before you leave._

_I love you Lorelai Gilmore and I always will _

_Love Luke_

She needed to talk to some one. She wanted to stay faithful to Christopher but Luke was making it harder and harder. She walked over to Sookie's

"He is making this too hard." She said as soon as she was in the house.

"Who's making what to hard." Sookie asked.

"Luke. I want to stay faithful to Chris but he is making it really hard. He sent me this letter this morning. It was so sweet. Why is he making this hard. He will just hurt me again and I don't want that."

"Lorelai. Do you love Luke? If you do then you are already unfaithful to Chris."

"You know Luke is the only guy I have ever loved, still love."

"Then you need to break it of with Chris. You can't keep stringing him on like this. Even if you don't get together with Luke, you need to end it with Chris."

"Your right. I'm going to go and break things of with Chris. Thanks honey." She walked out the door and ran home. She did slow down because she knew she would woose out and she couldn't do that.

She got to her front door and opened it. She walked into the kitchen where she found Chris holding what looked like a small piece of paper.

"What is this?" He shoved Luke's letter into her hand.

* * *

I am leaving you in suspense. Nice cliff hanger. I will update soon. Please Review and it might make me update sooner. 


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me a while to update. My computer crashed and I didn't have it saved any where else. Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

_She got to her front door and opened it. She walked into the kitchen where she found Chris holding what looked like a small piece of paper._

"_What is this?" He shoved Luke's letter into her hand._

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"What do I mean!

_I hope this tells you how I feel._

_I love you with all my heart and I hope you love me too._

_If you don't I promise to leave you alone_

_But I really would love to know._

_Please let me know before you leave._

_I love you Lorelai Gilmore and I always will _

_Love Luke_

He is sending you love letters. He had been the one sending you flowers and coffee. Why is he doing this? He knows where're engaged. Me and you. Not you and him. He does know doesn't he?" Chris looked so angry. I kinda scared Lorelai.

"Yes he does." She told Chris but still avoided eye contact with him.

"Then why is he sending you all this stuff. Does he think you still love him?" He looked up at Lorelai and saw the look on her face. "Do you still love him?"

"No." she said very unconvincingly. Chris grabbed her arm and asked her again.

"Do you still love him?" He was holding on to her arm very tightly. So tight that he was hurting her.

"Let me go Chris."

"Answer me."

"I don't know. Being back here brought all the memories back and I just…I just don't know. I never wanted to hurt you. But I just don't know how I feel."

Chris's next move shocked Lorelai. He release Lorelai from his grip and slapped her across the face. As soon as he did the look on his face turned to shear dread. Lorelai put her hand up to her face where she notices the tears coming down her cheeks.

"Oh my god Lorelai. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I will do anything. Just please forgive me."

"No."

"What. Why?"

"Chris you just hit me. You don't go that to some one you love."

"But I do love you and I am really sorry."

"No Chris. You can't just say sorry after you hit me and think everything is ok. This engagement is over." She took the engagement ring of her finger and handed it to Chris.

"No Lorelai. I have waited too long for you to just le you walk away. I love you and it will never happen again."

"No Chris." Lorelai was having trouble keeping the tears in. She didn't want to be with Chris but the fact that he thought he could just say he was sorry and all would be forgotten. "You hurt me and I don't want to be with a man that I don't feel safe with. I can't do this. This engagement is over."

"I will not let you do this." Chris grabbed her arm again but this time much harder.

"Chris, let go. Please. You're hurting me. Ouch. Stop it."

"I'll only stop if you say you will marry me."

"No. I won't marry a man that hurts me. Luke would never do that to me. He loves me and that is why I love him." Just hearing his name had Chris so mad. He raised his hand again and slapped her even harder across the face. Lorelai fell to the ground.

"Fine. I you want it to be over, then fine." Chris walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. He was going to settle this once and for all.

He walked in a blind rage all the way to Luke's Diner. The closer he go to it the angrier he got. By the time he got to the door he wanted to kill the man inside. He stepped into the diner just as Luke walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked when he saw Chris.

"I am going to make you wish that you had never set eye on Lorelai Gilmore."

"What do you mean?"

"She won't marry me and it's all you fault. So I decided to punish her, which I did and now I'm going to the same to you." Chris said with a smile grin on his face.

"What did you do to her?" Luke didn't even get time to finish his sentence when he saw Chris running and jumping over the counter. Luke simply moved one step to the right and Chris missed him completely and crashed into the coffee machine. He hit his head so heard that he was knocked unconscious.

"Someone get him out of my diner." Luke yelled as he was half way to the door. He ran the entire way to Lorelai house. Not knowing what condition she was in scared him. He didn't want to loose her. He loved her. He was hoping it wasn't too bad but if it was he would hunt Chris down and kill him. The fact that he may have laid a hand on her made him want to kick Chris's sorry little ass. Lorelai had told he only a few nights ago that Chris made her happy. Was this what she thought happiness was? Was this the first time he had hurt her? He had so many questions rolling around in his head but he only wanted one answered right at this moment.

When he got to Lorelai's house he walked straight in.

"Lorelai. Where are you?" He saw her on a head on the kitchen floor.

"Oh my god. Lorelai are you ok."

When Lorelai heard his voice she looked up and saw him. He was just standing there with a very concerned look on his face. He got down next to her. She just started crying. he ahted see her like this so he just took he rinto his arms.

"Luke" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She was just happy that he was there.

* * *

So there is another chapter. Chris is now out of the picture. Well for now. (insert evil laught here). Please Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. They keep me alive. No not really, they just keep me writing. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_When Lorelai heard his voice she looked up and saw him. He was just standing there with a very concerned look on his face. He got down next to her. She just started crying. He hated see her like this so he just took her into his arms._

"_Luke" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. She was just happy that he was there._

"It's ok Lorelai. I'm here and I'm got going any where." Lorelai just stayed in his arms and cried for the next few minutes. When she looked up she saw Luke just sitting there staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Why are you here?" She asked ask she pulled away from Luke.

"I heard what happened with Chris and I came over. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm better but how did you find out? Did Babette hear us? Oh no it gong to be all over town. I can't deal with..."

"Lorelai." Luke cut here of. "Babette didn't hear you but I do think Miss Patty hear Chris when he came rampaging through my diner."

"What? He came to the diner. Did he do anything to you? Are you ok?"

"He tried but I'm ok." Luke looked Lorelai in the eyes and saw the fear in them. He didn't know what Chris did to her but if he hurt her. He was going to kill him.

'Let's get you up and onto the couch." Luke stood up and gave Lorelai his hand to help her up. She helped her up and out of the kitchen and onto the couch. When they sat down he put a hand on her upper arm and she flinch.

"Are you sure you're ok. You just flinch. Did he hurt you cause if he did I swear to got." Luke started to get really mad. He hated Chris for what he had done.

"Luke I'm fine."

"Then show me your arms. If you are fine then I will drop it." Lorelai just looked down at the couch not wanted to show Luke the bruises that were forming on her arms where Chris had grabbed her.

"Please Lorelai."

"You won't get made."

"That's not a good sign." Trying to lighten the situation.

"Luke promise please."

"Fine." Lorelai pulled up her sleaves to show Luke the bruises. They were a lot worse then she had suspected. When Luke saw them he got so made. He wanted to kill Chris.

"I swear to god. I am…"

"Luke. Please you promised. Don't get mad."

"Lorelai how can I not. He hurt you. You have burses. Is that all he had done to you." He then looked a Lorelai's face and notice her right cheek was a little redder.

"Did he hit you across the face?" Lorelai didn't answer she just started crying again. Luke took her into his arms.

"It's ok Lorelai. I'm here now. He can't hurt you. I won't let him." Lorelai just cried. It felt great to be back in Luke arms. She felt like she was home, like nothing could hurt her. She felt safe again.

"Can I just ask you on thing." Lorelai looked up.

"Of course." She answered.

"What made him do it?" This had been the one question he had wanted to know when he walked into the house.

"He found you letter." Luke felt the feeling of guilt. It was his fault that this had happened. "He asked me what it was. He just kept asking me all these questions and I had had enough so he got angry." Luke couldn't take it. The woman he loved was hurt and it was his fault. If he hadn't sent that letter.

"I'm sorry."

"Luke, why are you sorry."

"It's my fault then. If I hadn't have sent the letter then he wouldn't have gotten mad and he wouldn't have hit you."

"No Luke. This isn't your fault. It was mine and Chris. Defiantly not yours. It would have happened eventually any way. It just wasn't working."

"What do you mean?"

"I never really wanted to marry him. He was just there so I said yes. Better to be with someone that to be lonely all your life."

"You never wanted to marry him?"

"There is only one man I would ever want to marry." Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes. She knew that he was thinking that same things as she was. He was the only man she wanted to marry and she knew that he knew that. Before she knew what was happening Luke leaned in and kissed her. It was slow but passionate, much like there first kiss but 2 years of waiting turned the kiss into much more. After a few minutes they pulled away. Neither of them could stop smiling.

"See that is why Chris and I would have never worked out." Lorelai said smiling. She leaned in for another kiss which Luke gladly accepts. Lorelai moves her hand from his chest when it has been to the buttons of his flannel shirt.

"Lorelai wait." Luke says after breaking the kiss.

"Don't you want to?" Lorelai asked a little scared that he had hanged his mind.

"No I do but are you sure. You know I still love you but I don't want you to feel like you have to." Lorelai kissed him. It was short and sweet.

"Luke, I love you. I wouldn't do this if I didn't feel ready." The smile on Luke's face couldn't be knocked of. Lorelai kissed Luke again but this time with much more passion. Lorelai started to lead Luke up the stairs. Not once breaking the kiss. She led Luke to _their_ bedroom where they spent the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning when Luke woke up he felt a body one him. Once he remembered who's it was and why he was there he smiled. He looked down at the sleeping Lorelai next to him. He missed, god how he had missed her. He missed not waking up and finding her there, not being able to kiss her when ever he wanted but most of all he had just missed her.

"Hey mister. Good morning." Lorelai voice brought Luke back to reality. He leant down and kissed her.

"Good morning to you too." Luke couldn't help but smile. The woman he loved was lying next to him. He couldn't be happier.

"What are you thinking about?" Lorelai asked when she saw the huge smile on Luke's face.

"You."

"Aww you old softy."

"What are thinking about?"

"Just how the town is going to have a field trip when they hear about this. And oh my good. My parents. They are going to be so made that Chris and I broke up. They were so happy when we announced we were a couple." She saw the look on Luke face when she had said that. It was sad like he thought that she was rethinking everything.

"But can you imagine what there faces are going to look like when I tell them that you and I are back together. That will make them want to jump out the window." When she said this Luke face went back to the way it was. He was just as happy as she was about this.

"I have to tell Rory." She jumped out of bed, grabbed Luke's flannel and grabbed the phone. She down on the bed and typed in her favourite's daughter's number.

"You better have a darn good reason for calling this early." For the first time Lorelai noticed the time. It was only 6:30.

"Sorry hun but I have some big news." Just then Luke started kissing her neck. It was very un-Luke like but she liked it.

"Stop it. I'm on the phone.' Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

"Mum if these are one of those calls when you and dad are havin some fun cause if it is I don't want to hear about it."

"That's the thing. It's not your dad."

"WHAT! What happened why aren't you and dad still together…..The if it's not dad then who…"Rory trailed of when she realised who it was." OY MY GOD! It's Luke. Mum are you and Luke back together."

"Yeh we are hun."

"That is so great mum. I am so happy." Lorelai then hear Logan on the other end.

"Ace, what are you doing jumping up and down on the bed. Get back in."

"Mum I'd better go. Are you still coming over on Saturday?"

"Yeh hun. I will see you then."

I gather Rory's happy." Luke said once Lorelai hung up the phone." I could hear her from here."

"She's not nearly happy as I am." Lorelai said kissing Luke hard of the lips.

* * *

A few hours later then newly reformed couple made there way down stairs. Luke had to go to the diner and Lorelai promised she would go talk to Sookie.

"I'll be at the diner soon. I just had to get dressed and I bee there soon." Lorelai kissed Luke goodbye and he walked down to the diner. Lorelai ran back upstairs, took a shower and got dressed. She was out side and down the street heading for Luke's. She would tell Sookie after she got her morning coffee.

There it was Luke's diner. A building she, up to this morning, had been avoiding for the past 2 years. She walked up the steps and walked into the building. The bell above the door rang. Every single set of eyes was on her.

* * *

Well there you go. The next chapter. Did you like it? I told you Luke and Lorelai would get together. Please Review. I would love to hear you thoughts and ideas. 


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for the support and the reviews. Keep them coming. I won't be updating as often now because school just started again so I won't have that much time but I will try. Here chapter 7 hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_There it was Luke's diner. A building she, up to this morning, had been avoiding for the past 2 years. She walked up the steps and walked into the building. The bell above the door rang. Every single set of eyes was on her._

Lorelai looked around and every one when back to what they were doing. She made her way to the counter and sat herself down. Luke came out of the kitchen and when he saw Lorelai you could slap the smile of his face.

"Hey. Good morning."

"Yes a very good morning. Can I get some coffee please?" The same smile that was on Luke face could be found on Lorelai's face. Luke got her a cup and poured some of the liquid heaven into her cup.

"Still as great as I remembered." She said after she took a sip. "Not the only thing that was as good as I remembered." She pointed out.

"Really and what would that be."

"Do you want me to remind you?" Lorelai asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm working."

"You are now but you won't be tonight."

"How about I pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sound great. But now I want a burger and fries. Now go make it for me Burger Boy."

Luke turned around to go make Lorelai's order. He was so happy she was back in his life. He had missed her so much and hated that she wasn't with him.

Lorelai just sat out at the counter and watched Luke, her Luke walk away. She was the luckiest girl in the world. She didn't know what she did to get him back but she was lucky she did. For the last year and a half she had been with Chris, she had never been as happy as she was at that moment.

"Lorelai. Honey." Miss Patty voice brought Lorelai back to reality. "What are you doing here? Where is Chris? Why do you and Luke both have the same smile one? Are you and Luke back together?"

"I am here to get food and coffee. God knows where Chris is and the last two questions you will eventually find out."

"Oh my god. You are back together. I can't believe it. I am so happy for. I never like Chris. Luke is going to be so happy that you are together again."

Luke came out of the kitchen just as Patty ran out of the door.

"Where is she going?" Luke asked after placing Lorelai food in front of her.

"Properly to tell every one that we are back together."

"What. How does she know that…." Luke stopped when he saw the guilty look on Lorelai's face. "You told her. Why?"

"Because I am so happy and I wanted the rest of the town to be equally happy. Don't you want them to know? Are you ashamed of me?" Lorelai put her face in her hands and pretended to cry. Luke took her hands and lent over to counter.

"I could never be ashamed of you." Then he kissed her. Short and sweet but it was all Lorelai needed to know that he meant it.

An hour later she realised she had better go and see Sookie. Luke had just walked up to his apartment so she walked up the stairs wanting to say goodbye before she left. She walked up to the door and was about to knock when she heard yelling from inside.

"Anna she is my kid too. You can't just take her away from me…I don't care if it is too great to turn away I still want to see my kid… Anna pleases…Fine but we're not through."

Luke turned around and saw Lorelai there.

"How long have you been standing there for?'

"Not long. What happened?" She could tell the situation upset Luke. It looked like he might cry.

"They're moving to Australia. Anna got a job offer and she can't turn it down. But she is taking April with her which means the only way I am going to see April is if I move there too. And you know I can't do that."

"Luke it's ok. We'll work something out." She went over and sat next to him of the couch.

"Really. You still want to help me."

"Not unless you don't want me too." Lorelai was scared he would say no. One reason they broke up last time was because Luke hadn't included Lorelai in April life. She didn't want things to be like that any more. He had 3 years for her to get to know him, how much more time would he need.

"No. I want you to help. I want you to get to know her." Lorelai was so happy. She could finally get to know April, that was before she left for Australia. "She still asks about you some time."

"Really. What about me?"

"Why she never met you."

"Oh." The two of them sat in silence for a while longer until Lorelai remembered why she had come up there.

"I've got to get going. I promised I would go see Sookie."

"Ok. I guess you will see you tonight." Lorelia moved closer to Luke until she was almost siting on his lap.

"Yes you will." She said before she kissed him. It started of slow but all years of being apart caught up with them. They continued kissing until air became to dire. They pulled apart.

"I will pick you up at 7:00."

"Yes you will." Lorelai kissed him sweetly once on the lips they got up and walked out the diner. She walked the long 2 minute walk to Sookie's house. As soon as she walked in the door Sookie came running up to her.

"What happened? Tell me. I am dieing."

"You will not believe the day I had." She spent the next hour and a half telling Sookie what had happened the day before. Right for the minute she left Sookie's house to when she just left the diner.

"And tonight we are going on our date."

"Oh My God. I am so happy. I can't believe you didn't come to me sooner."

"It's all really new. It only just happened."

"We have to get you home. You have to get ready for tonight. Now you have to come by tomorrow and tell me everything. "

"I promise." Lorelai got up, said goodbye to Sookie, Jackson, Davey and Martha and left. She only had 7 hours to get ready for her date.

* * *

I hoped you like it. Please Review and I will try to update as soon as I can. 


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry but this isn't a new chapter. I was going to update today but I don't have enough Reviews. If you want me to post the next chapter you are going to have to review. I need them help me see where the story is going.


	10. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I hope you like this chapter.

I was going to update a few days ago but every time I went to something else came up.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Luke was going to be there in an hour and Lorelai had only just got out of the sower. She still had her hair and make-up to do and pick out what clothes she was going to wear. Clothes were scattered all over her floor and bed. She had no idea what she was going to wear. She picked up the phone and called the one person that could help her.

"Hello."

"I have nothing to wear."

"Mum, you have a whole wardrobe to wear."

"But nothing is good enough. I want to look great. I mean, I haven't gone out with Luke in 2 years. I want his jaw to reach the floor."

"Wear the blue dress we bought the other day. Trust me. His jaw will drop to China."

"Thanks hon."

"Have a great night mum."

"Will do hun."

"Oh Mum. Are you still coming over next week? I mean you were going to come over tomorrow but I guessing tonight will go well and you would want to drive all the way up to New York after the little amount of sleep you will be getting."

"I'm still coming. I just come on Sunday instead."

"Bring Luke."

"What?"

"Bring Luke. I haven't seen him in ages. Please mum."

"I'll ask him."

"Ok. See ya Sunday."

"Love ya hun." Lorelai said just before hanging up.

She ran over to the closet and got out her blue dress. After talking to Rory and turning her closet inside out she only had half an hour.

After drying her hair, putting on her dress and applying her make up it was five after seven. Luke knew that if he turned up on time he would have to wait around for her so he came a little late.

Lorelai was making her way down stairs when the door bell rang. She was so nervous. She didn't know what to expect. Lorelai walked to the door. When she opened up the door Luke was standing there. He was wearing the black button-up shirt Lorelai had bought him those may years ago and a pair of black dress pants. He looked just as nervous as she was.

"Hey. You look beautiful." Luke said when he saw Lorelai.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." Luke took her hand and led her to the truck. He walked her to her door and opened it up for her.

"I was thinking we could go to Sniffy's." He asked when they were both in the car.

"A new start for a new beginning." Luke just smiled as he started up the car.

The closer they got to Sniffy's the more nervous Lorelai got. Luke had been the only man she had ever loved, the only man that could hurt her the way he had. He had been one of her best friends before they had gotten together. He had made her so happy, that was until the whole April thing. He had hurt her and she was scared to get close to him again. She couldn't handle being hurt like that again. She knew she had hurt him too and she hated that. This was the one relationship that meant the most to her and it had been the one that had gotten so messed up.

Lorelai was brought out of her thoughts when the truck stopped outside a very familiar old tavern. When they got inside they went to there regular table. Luke and Lorelai had been there a couple of time after there first date and she always had a great time. She only then realised she and Luke didn't go there once after they got engaged. Everything had happened after there engagement.

"Lucas. Lorelia. Now isn't this a surprise. I had no idea that you two were back together." Maisy said as she came out of the kitchen with Buddy in tow.

"It's new." Lorelai couldn't keep the smile of her face, neither could Luke.

"We'll bring your meals right out." Maisy and Buddy walked back to the kitchen. Luke could tell that they were pleased that he and Lorelai were back together. They had seen how miserable he had been without her. This was the first time he had smiled since she had left. He looked over at Lorelai and started to worry. She had been very quiet on the ride here and hadn't said much since they had taken a seat.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeh why wouldn't it be."

"You have been really quiet the whole time we've been here."

"It's nothing."

"Please Lorelai. Talk to me."

"it's just this is the only relationship that had really meant anything to me. You are the only man I love but you are also the only man that can ever hurt me. I guess I'm just scared that the same thing will happen to us again." Lorelai was having trouble keeping it together. She didn't want to start crying cause they were in the middle of a restaurant ad that would just be embarrassing. "I'm just really scared that I will lose you again and I don't think I could handle that. I want you to be in my life and…" Lorelai was cut of when Luke lips collided with hers. It took her a few seconds to respond.

"Lorelai. I love you." Luke said after he ended the kiss. "You are one of the most important people in my life. I don't want to lose you either. I want to grow old with you and have you in my life for ever. I love you. I love Rory. You two are the great people I will meet in my life. I am not going any where."

"Good." Lorelai just smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

The couple flirted and bantered until the food came. Once the food was consumed they decided to go back to the diner.

They barely got upstairs before clothes were being shred. Neither were scared, neither wanted to wait. They had waited too long and after Luke speech at the restaurant there was nothing to be scared of. After about an hour a 'foolin around' they lay in bed. Lorelai snuggled in close to Luke and he had his arm draped over her stomach.

"Luke."

"Yes."

"Are you doing anything this week?" Lorelai asked.

"Well let's see. I have to run your diner."

"I wan wondering if you could let Lane and Caesar take over."

"Why do you ask?" Luke was now facing her. He had no idea where this conversation was going.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to New York."

"New York? What's in New York?"

"Well there are many things in New York but I am going to see Rory." Luke was surprised. After everything she still wanted him to come with her to see Rory. He had stayed in contact with Rory a little after the break up but not for long.

"You want me to come with you too see Rory?"

"Yes."

"And Rory's ok with this."

"Actually it was here idea." This surprised him even more. He knew that he ad missed Rory but he though that she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Do you really want me to come? I mean don't you want to spend some alone time with Rory?"

"And Logan. The two of the got married about 8 months ago."

"Married. Wow. I had no idea." Lorelai got the feeling that Luke was little upset. Was it about the wedding?

"Are you ok? I mean you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No I'll come."

"Yay!!" Luke was happy about going to see Rory but he couldn't help feel a little upset. Rory had always been like a daughter to him and he would have loved to have gone to the wedding. See he being passed from father to husband even if it was by Christopher. He loved her as if she was his daughter and he hated that he missed on of the most important days in her life.

"Are you ok Hun?" Lorelai's voice brought him back to reality.

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"It's about Rory's wedding isn't it?" Lorelai asked after a long pause.

"I should be happy for her. I hated that I wasn't there that's all."

"She really wanted you to be there and she hated that you weren't. It's just I couldn't see you. Even though we had been broken up like two years, I just wasn't ready to see you yet."

"It's ok."

"I am really sorry."

"It's not your fault." Luke kissed Lorelai on the head as the two feel asleep. They were so happy that they were back together neither wanted to jeopardise that.

* * *

Hope you like. Will update soon next time. 


	11. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next morning it was Luke who woke up first. He felt incredibly rested. He wondered why but then felt some thing move under his arm. Then he remembered. He remembered the amazing time he had last night with the women he loved. She was here. I hadn't all been a dream. She was really back in his life. When they had started going out Luke had always woken up a little early so he could just watch her sleep. Seeing Lorelai in the mornings always put Luke in a good mood for the rest of the day. He lay there for another few minutes when a voice brought him out of the thoughts.

"Did your mother ever teach you that it's rude to stare?"

"Yes but it is ok when the women is as beautiful as you."

"Ahh Luke you old softy." Luke just smiled and kissed her. He went to pull back but Lorelai had other ideas. She leaned in more to deepen the kiss. When air became to dire she pulled away.

"Good morning." She said once she got her breath back.

"Very good morning." Luke said with a smile on his face. Lorelai leaned in to kiss him again but he killed back.

"I we are going to go see Rory we are going to have to start getting really."

"So you're going to come with me."

"Of course. I haven't seen Rory in a few years. I missed her. She's a good kid."

Luke and Lorelai got out of bed and started to get ready. Luke had had Caesar to that morning and by the time he and Lorelai were ready to leave Lane was there as well. Lane and Caesar said they would run the diner for the week. Luke drove Lorelai back to her house and waited for her to pack her stuff. An hour later she came down with 4 bags.

"Why do you have so much stuff and why did it take you that long to pack?"

"I only brought all the essentials. Plus these two bags are Paul Anka's." She pointed to the two larger bags of the four. The reason it had taken her so long to pack was because half of the time she had been on the phone to Rory. She need to inform her that they were both coming. She had also had a brain wave the night before, a little surprise for Luke but she need to run it past Rory first.

They were one the road in 15 minutes. Lorelia was so exited. She was so happy that it was Luke in the driver's seat next to her and not Chris. She had had fun with Chris but she didn't love him. Luke was the love of her life and she knew it.

It took almost 2 hours to get to New York. The whole ride was full of flirt and bantering. They argued about the music they would listen to but then Lorelai would pout and Luke would give in. Things were back to the way they were and neither of them could be happier.

When they arrived in New York it took them another 15 minutes to find the house. When they did Luke was nervous. He hadn't seen Rory and so long. He was scared she would be angry at him for what he did to her mother the last couple of months they had been together. He had missed her. She had been like his daughter for so many years. He had loved her like a daughter for so many years, he still did.

"You don't need to be nervous." Lorelai could see how nervous he was. "She missed you. She wants you here."

The nerves Luke had quickly vanished when the door opened in front of them. Rory ran straight past her mother and into Luke; giving him one of the biggest hugs he had had in his life. It took him a few seconds to respond.

"I am so glad you're here Luke. I missed you."

"I missed you too Rory."

"Hello over here. You gorgeous mummy wants some attention too." Lorelai said felling a little left out.

"Ohh yes. Hello mum. You feeling a little lonely over there?" Rory hugged her mother, the invited the two into the house.

"You still ok with this." Lorelai asked Rory when they walked in and Luke was out of ear shot.

"Yes mum. I told you on the phone. We'll do it tomorrow."

"Thanks hun. You don't know what it means."

Rory juts smiled and they walked into the lounge.

"Luke you remember Logan don't you."

"Yeh. It's nice to see you again." The two men shook hands.

"Are you two hungry? There a nice place down the road we could have lunch at." Rory suggested. The rest agreed so after Luke and Lorelai brought there stuff in from the car and settled into the gust room they made there way to the café.

Over lunch the four just talked and caught up. Rory just watched as here mum and Luke would flirt and banter just like they used to. She was so happy for her mum. She had never been like this with Chris. It was like she could only be her self with Luke.

Once lunch was finished they made there way back to the house. By the time they had gotten back to the house it was late afternoon and they had and such a large lunch they decided to skip dinner and just hang out in front of the TV for the rest of the night.

Logan was on the single couch and Rory, Luke and Lorelai were on the longer couch. Lorelai was in the middle. She was cuddled up into Luke. Rory kept looking over and could help but notice the huge smile her mum had on her face.

"I'm going to bed." Rory said at about 10:00.

"I'll going you." Logan said goodnight and walked in the direction of his and Rory's room. Rory gave her mum and Luke a kissed goodnight on the cheek. Before she pulled away she whispered in Luke's ear, "Good to have you home." Luke couldn't help but smile.

When Rory left Lorelai climbed onto Luke and started kissing him.

"What are you doing." Luke said once she pulled away.

"I haven't had you alone all day. What am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"

"No the kissing is just fine but not like that when we are in your daughter's house."

"Please Lukey." Lorelai takes his hand and starts dragging him to the bed room. "You know you want to." Luke just smiled and pushed Lorelai the rest of the way to there room.

* * *

The next morning when Luke woke up he expected Lorelia to be there but when he reached out for her the bed was empty. Usually he would be the one to wake up first and even I she did she would wait there for him. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Lorelai and Rory were in there talking. When they saw him they stopped. Lorelai walked up to him and kissed him good morning.

"What were you two ladies talking about?"

"Ohh you know. Nail polish, clothes etcetera. "

"Lucky you stopped when you did."

"So what are the two of you doing today? Have to run into work for about an hour." Rory asked.

"I though we could do shopping." Lorelai suggested.

"No. I am not spending hours watching you try on clothes that you will never wear again." Luke looked at Lorelai and noticed she was doing the Gilmore pout. It was the one thing that had made him powerless.

"Fine let's go." Lorelai and Luke got dress and had a quick breakfast.

They spent the next three hours shopping. Luke felt like his legs would fall of at any moment. They made there way back to Rory's and Logan's house around twelve. Lorelai walked up and unlocked the door but before she opened it she told to shut his eye's

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine." Luke closed his eyes and Lorelai opened the door. When she did she walked behind Luke and put her hands over his eyes to make sure he couldn't see.

"Now opened up." She removed her hands from his eyes. He looked around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Surprise." She whispered in his ears.

* * *

Another clip hanger. Hope you like this chapter. Please review.


	12. Chapter 10

I had nothing to do in P&P so I decided to write my next chapter. It may not be very good cause it's kinda rushed.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Surprise."

The floor was covered in a white clothe, the were white flowers all over the place and Rory and Logan were standing in front of them. Rory was wearing a really nice white dress and Logan was in a tux.

"What is all this." Luke asked once he had taken in his surroundings.

"It's my wedding." Rory replied.

"But you were married last year."

"I know but we wanted to do it again. I hated that you weren't there. It was you I wanted to walk me down the isle not dad. I know why you weren't there and I hated it. You have always been my dad and I would do anything for you. So here is anything." Luke felt tears prick the edge of his eyes. No one had ever done anything like this for him before.

"Why would you do this for me? I mean, I love it but you didn't have to."

"Well mum and I talked the other day and she told me how upset you where when you heard about the wedding I wanted to do something to make it up to you."

Luke turned to Lorelai. "You knew about this. Since when can you keep a secret?"

"Well there is always a first." Luke could help how happy he felt. He had Rory back as well as Lorelai. His happiness then left him when he saw what Lorelai was holding up.

"Now Lorelai, why would you be holding a tux?"

"It's for you. If you want to do this you have to go all out; tux and all." The look on Luke's face was priceless. They all knew he wouldn't pass at the chance to see a remake of Rory's wedding but man; he did not want to wear that suit.

"Come on Lukey. I help you dress." Lorelai took Luke's hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

Half an hour later they both came out; Luke in the tux and Lorelai in a beautiful blue bridesmaid dress. Luke could help a stare at her. She looked so beautiful in it. The blue of the dress matched her eyes.

"You look amazing." He told her.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." Lorelai then realised she had never seen Luke in a nice tux. She had seen him in his kinda old one but this one was nice, really nice.

"Is it only going to be the four of us?"

"Yeh. Oh and plus the minister."

"Wow. You guys went all out on this one."

"Well we wanted to make it a special occasion for you."

"Thankyou." Luke kissed Lorelai. It was short and sweet but Lorelai knew how thank full he was. "Now you have to come down here with me. The minister is going to be over there." She pointed to a spot when a small arc was made out of roses. Logan was standing underneath it with Rory. Rory started to walk towards Luke and Lorelia. When she got to them she grabbed Luke's hand and started to lead him to the door.

"Where are we going?" Realising Lorelia was right behind them.

"We are going over here."

"How will I see the wedding form here?"

"You aren't watching the wedding silly. You are in it." Luke couldn't have been more confused. He guess it showed on his face because Rory then spoke. "Your walking me down the isle." Luke stopped. Rory wanted him to walk her down the isle. That had been the biggest surprise out of the all.

"You want me to walk you down the isle?"

" Yeh I do. The only reason I didn't ask you to when I really got married was because of the whole thing with mum. You have been a great dad to me. You where there when I grew up. If you weren't for you I would seise to be the person I am today. You were a better dad then my Chris ever was. I love you like you were my own dad." By the end of her speak Luke had tears in his eyes. He had always considered Rory to be like a daughter but he never knew she saw him like a father.

"I love you roo Rory. You are the greatest kid." Rory just hugged Luke. She loved him to bits and loved that he and her mother were back together.

The whole ceremony went of with out a hitch. Luke felt so proud watching Rory being passed of to Logan and he got to do it, even if it wasn't her real wedding. The rest of the day was spent eating and messing around.

That night Logan and Rory went out for dinner so they could give Luke and Lorelai some alone time. They hadn't had much of it since they had gotten back together so they decided to give them some.

Luke and Lorelai deicide to have a movie night, a quiet night to them selves. Luke made dinner for he and Lorelia and then they settled down in front of the TV. They decide to watch Casablanca and Hardbodies in remembrance of there first movie night. Once those two movies had ended they just sat there. Lorelia had her head on Luke's chest and Luke had his arm around Lorelai.

"I don't want things to end up like they did last time." Lorelai said.

"Neither do I."

"Good."

"Thanks for today. It meant a lot. I have fun."

"I knew you would like it. Rory and I have been planning this from the minute I told you she was married. I knew you were disappointed and I wanted to make it p to you considering I was the reason you weren't at the real one." Luke just leaned down and kissed her. He was about to pull away but Lorelai had other plans. Luke lifted her off the couch and led her to the bed room. Soon clothes were shred and the world out side there room were forgotten.

* * *

Hope you like. Please Review. 


	13. Chapter 11

Hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It had been a few months since Rory and Logan wedding remake. Everything between Luke and Lorelia was great. They were acting like they had never been apart. Rory hadn't seen her mum so happy the whole time she had been with Chris. Rory hadn't seen her dad very much in that time. He had called a couple of time just to say hello but every time the conversation would some how get onto Lorelai.

Luke and Lorelai spent most of there time together. They would go out nearly every night. Luke would stay at Lorelia's but on nights with early deliveries the next morning they would both stay at Luke's. It was just like they had started dating all over again. Everything was new but familiar. In this time April had been around to the diner a lot. She came over when ever she could because she knew that she only had a limited amount of time left with her dad. Every time April would come over Lorelai would came over about an hour or two after she had arrived. She gave Luke and April some time to them selves but she was still able to meet and spent time with her. April was really smart and loved to read, in fact she was a lot like Rory.

One afternoon the three of them were upstairs watching a movie. Lorelai and Luke were one the couch, he had his arm around her and she was snuggled into his slide, and April was on the single couch next to them. About half way through the movie there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Luke yelled not wanting to get up. When he saw who it was he suddenly got up. When Anna saw who was in the room she didn't look to happy. Lorelai noticed this and excused herself from the room, April did the same.

"What did I tell you about her?" She said once she heard the door close behind April. "I though I told you not to introduce her to April, Not until I said it was ok."

"She is my daughter too."

"What is she doing here any way I though the two of you broke up?"

"We did but we are back together."

"Well, I don't are if you are back together. I don't want that women near our daughter. She disappeared last time. Who says she won't do it again."

"I know she won't. I love her and we are happy." By this time Luke was really mad.

"Well last time you said you would marry her she ended up engaged to another man." By the look on Luke's face Anna knew she had gone too far.

"I'm sorry Luke and I know that was a hard time for you but it happened. I'm just looking out for my daughter."

"I understand but Lorelai and I love each other. I want to marry her and spend my life with her. She is one of the most important people in my life. I won't loose her again."

"Please just see where I am coming from." With that Anna walked out the door. Luke just stood there. He knew where she was coming from but he wanted April to get to know Lorelai they were the most important people in his life (as well as Rory and Liz). They were his family.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lorelai walked into the room.

"I'm sorry." This surprised Luke. Why was she apologising.

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have met her. Anna told me not to get to know her but I did. And know I caused you two to fight. I'm really sorry. I will."

"No stay. You didn't cause anything. She can't keep you away from April and it is my decision too."

"It's ok, really. Next time she comes I will stay away."

"No please Lorelai, come. I don't care what Anna says. April is my daughter just as much as she is hers. I want you here. I mean she will be leaving next week so not even I will get a chance to say good bye. The next time I see her is at her goodbye party on Saturday and the whole town is going to be there. You would be coming any way."

"Thanks for sticking up for me Luke." Luke pulled her into a hug.

"I would do anything for you." Luke paused. "You know I love you."

"Yeh I do." She just held onto him tighter. She never wanted to let him go.

"Come on. It's late we had better get home." Lorelai notices how Luke said _lets go home_. He did say lets go to your house he just said home, like he lived there as well. She had been thinking about that a lot lately. Luke had never really moved in before and she didn't know why. Was it because he didn't want to move in with her? She knew she wanted him to move in with her but did he want it. They had only been back together for a few months but Lorelai was ready for this step but was Luke.

By the time they got to the house Lorelai's head was swarming with questions but for tonight she would forget about them.

* * *

The next morning when Lorelai woke up Luke was already gone. When she looked at the clock she realised she was late for work. It was almost 9:30 so she wouldn't be able to make a pit stop at Luke's.

Once Lorelai had got to work the moving in issue was still weighing on her mind. She tried to do some paper work to try and distract her. It was unsuccessful. She decided to call Rory, she always seem to know what to do.

"Hey mum." Roy said when she picked up the phone.

"I have a dilemma."

"And what would that dilemma be mother of mine."

"I have been thinking about thing lately. Luke things to be correct. Well you know thiongs between us are good, great actually. We spend heaps of time with each other and you like him and…"

"Come one mum get to the point." Rory knew when her mum was staling and she knew this was one of these times.

"What do you think Luke would say if I asked him to move in with me."

"Yes."

"That the whole answer."

"Yes."

"Monosyllable girl strikes again."

"Mum. Luke loves you. He wants to spend the rest of his life with you. Why would you be worried about his reaction?"

"It's just the last time he was suppose to move in things didn't work out too well. I don't want things to be like that this time. I want things to work."

"They will work mum. Just ask him."

"Ok. Bye hun."

It was only 12:00 and Lorelai didn't want to disturb Luke while he was working but she really wanted to know.

Around 4:00 she made her way to the diner. Luke was suppose to get off around then because Caesar was closing. They were going to spent the night in and watch movie after movie.

"Ohh Lukey. You ready to go." She called when she walked in.

"Do not call me that and yes I am ready." They walked down the street hand in hand all the way to Lorelai's house (which she hoped would soon be there house.)

They got to the house. Lorelai ordered a pizza and Luke made himself a salad. They put in the first movie and settled down to watch it. Luke kept looking over at Lorelai and noticed that she wasn't paying attention to the movie which was very weird considering the movie was Willy Wonka. Luke reached for the remote and paused the movie.

"What did you do that for?" Lorelai asked when she realised that the movie had paused.

"What is wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?" Lorelai tried to hide her nervousness but she was finding it really hard. Luke gave her that look that told her 'I know your lying'. Lorelai took in a breath, hope fully that would rid her of her nervousness. She was wrong.

"Do you want to move in."

"What." Luke was in shock. He didn't expect that.

"Do you want to move in? Here with me."

"Lorelai ." He said it in that tone of voice that made Lorelai very unsure.

"No Luke its fine. Forget about it. Forget I mentioned it."

"No Lorelai. I do. I want to move in."

"Really." Lorelai face cracked into the largest smile she had had in quiet a while.

"Of course." Lorelai was so happy. "Did you really think I would say no?"

"Well the last time you were going to move in you didn't. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want to move in." Luke just smiled and kissed her.

"You are a crazy woman. You know that."

"Yes I am but you know that you love it." Luke kissed her again but this time it became must more heated. They soon headed upstairs and the movie was long forgotten.

* * *

Wow. Two chapters in two days. I haven't done that in a while. Next chapter will be April's going away party. It will be full of suprises. 


	14. Chapter 12

Hey every one. Sorry it took me a while to update. I've just got heaps going on at the moment. But I will hopeful update sooner next time.

This had bee like the seven hundreth time I have tried to update but this stupid site is being stupid.

I just want to add how much I am not looking forward to the next episode. Why would Lorelai marry Chris? I am trying to stay optimistic and say that they will break up and she will get back together with Luke because she will and Luke and Lorelai will be married and they will be happy and Chris will be out of there lives for good. If there is any one other there that likes Chris I will have to hunt you down and kill you.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Over the next few days Luke spent al his time moving in with Lorelai. The reason it took so long was because Luke didn't want to hire movers. He said that they were a waste of money and why hire some one else to do what you can do you self.

Lorelai was so happy. Luke was finally moving in with her. Last time they never really lived together but now it was definite. Luke was just as happy as Lorelai. He had fallen for her the minute she had walked into his diner over 10 years ago and now she was his.

It took Luke 2 day to move all his stuff in, put it away and get settled in. Once they had finished they sat down on the couch ready to watch a movie.

"You've movie in." Lorelai said to herself just as much to Luke.

"Yeh I am."

"I'm happy. Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy." Neither Luke nor Lorelai could wipe the smiles of their faces, neither of them wanting too.

Lorelai moved closer into Luke, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She looked up at him, wanting to see if he had the same smile on his face that she had on hers. He did. He saw her looking up at him so he leaned down and kissed her. It was meant to be a soft, sweet kiss but soon turned more passionate. They soon made there way upstairs with the movie long forgotten.

Later that night they were in the kitchen. Luke was making dinner and Lorelai was watching him. Once Luke had finished making hiss SapBog (Spaghetti Bollinase) he sat a plate in front of Lorelai and then one down for him self. They sat in a comfortable science until Lorelai spoke.

"We should start planning April's going away party."

"Right. I almost forgot about that."

"How could you forget about your daughter?" Lorelai said trying to sound shocked and sucking at it might I add.

"Well there had been a lot going on around here. I'm allowed to forget some things."

"Yes you are. How about we start tomorrow? We can just take the rest of the night easy. Watch the movie we were going to watch the morning."

"That sound like fun."

After dinner they went into the lounge and put on the movie. They were going to watch Singin' in the Rain (Cause we all know that that is a classical movie and one of the greatest movies of all time). They sat down and started the movie. They sat the whole time with Lorelai snuggled into Luke and Luke with his arm around Lorelai. Even once the movie had finished they didn't want to move from the position. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Luke started to move.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"I am going to bed." Luke said as he got up.

"Why would you do that?"

"Maybe because I have to go to work in the morning."

"Why are you going to work? Wouldn't you rather spend your time with me?" Lorelai grabbed him arm trying to pull he back to the couch.

"I haven't been into work for the last two days. I have to go in."

"Fine." Lorelai said as she got up. She followed Luke into the bedroom.

Luke let Lorelai use the bathroom first so by the time he got out Lorelai was already in bed.

"My, aren't we tired." Luke said.

"Would you just get in bed cause it feel big and cold with out you."

Luke got into bed next to Lorelai. She snuggled into him wanted to get as close as she could to him.

* * *

The next day after Luke came back from work he and Lorelai started planning April party. They wanted it to be a surprise so they had never mentioned to her that it may be happening. They were going to invite the whole town; Rory included. They were going to have it in the town square (they had had to ask Taylor's permission for this because of some weird law the town had passed like 200 years ago.) By the end of the night all the details were in tact except one. Lorelai allowed Luke to get the last detailed done.

"Hello." Luke heard on the other end of the phone.

"Hey April."

"Dad. Hi."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over Saturday. You we could do something before you leave next week."

"That sounds great. I'll just run it past mum." The phone when dead for a few seconds before Luke heard his daughter's voice again.

"Mum says that's ok so what time do you want me to come over."

"How about 5:00."

"Sound fun. See ya then. Bye Dad."

"Bye April." As he hung up the phone he walked into the kitchen. "The plan is ago."

* * *

The whole of Saturday was spent preparing for the party. The whole town square had been completely redecorated.

At 4:30 the place was done. Anna usually brought April a little early so Luke was glad they had finished then. The whole town was out by the gazebo. Rory was just on the outskirts of town waiting for them to arrive. She would drive to the town centre and warn all of Stars Hollow. The town just stood there. Wondering when she would come up till her car came up the street. She got out of the car yelling "They're coming. They're coming."

A car came down the street. Luke saw April in the front seat. The look on her face was priceless. Luke walked up to the car just as April was getting out.

"What is this?"

"This is your going away party."

"But I though it was just going to be me and you and Lorelai."

"I thought this would be more fun and besides this way you mum can stay." Luke looked up at Anna.

"No I couldn't."

"Please stay." Lorelai had walked up behind Luke.

"Really you want me to stay."

"Yeh. The more the merrier."

"Ok. I'll stay." The four of them walked over to the crowd and the music started.

* * *

April spent the whole night getting say goodbye to every one. She was having the best time. She realised that there was one person she had yet to say goodbye to. She walked up to her dad.

"Hey dad. Thanks for this. It was really fun." She hugged him, tight like she didn't want to let go.

"You're welcome April. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Just as they pulled apart Lorelai walked up.

"It looks like I have some completion."

"No he'll be all your's soon." Lorelai brought April into a hug.

"I'll miss you. I hate that I didn't get to know you sooner."

"Yeh I know." Just then Anna came up.

"April we had better get going. It's getting late."

"Ok. Night Dad. Are you coming to the airport with us."

"Try and stop me."

"Lorelai do you want to come?" Anna asked. Both Luke and Lorelai were surprised by this. Both knew she didn't like Lorelai being around April but what they didn't know was that she had watched them the whole night and she knew that Lorelai wasn't going anywhere.

"You want me to come?"

"If you want."

"I want."

"Ok then. April can you wait in the car for a minute."

"Ok." Once April was out of ear shot Anna started talking.

"Look I know you are angry at me for moving and I'm sorry but this is a great opportunity. And I know you are angry at me cause of the whole Lorelai not getting to know April thing and I'm sorry about that too. Seeing the two of you tonight I know you are steady and I know that you will be together for a long time. I'm sorry for everything but I was just doing what was ok for my kid."

"It's ok. Really. It's ok." Lorelai reached for Luke's hand. She squeezed it letting him know that she was ok with this. She put her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm glad you realised because I don't plan on….Oh my God." Lorelai lifted her head of Luke's shoulder and looked just past Anna. Luke looked where she was looking and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Anna looked around but all she saw was a man. She only heard one word whispered from Lorelai 's lips.

"Christopher."

* * *

I told you I would bring him back. I hate him soo much. He might be gone soon, he night not me. I am so mean. Please review. I love reviews. 


	15. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry I haven't updated but every time I went to some thing else came up. I'm loving all the reviews. Keep them up. They keep me writing this story you seem to like so much. Also ideas and subjections are most welcome.

Now I need to vent about the last couple of episodes. CHRIS???? Why would she marry him? She is only with him to fill the space that Luke used to fill. We all know she is still in love with Luke. I hate seeing Luke and Lorelai like this. I hate them apart. Chris has now made his way up to no. 1 on my hate list. Why would he come between the greatest TV couple of all time? I hope Luke and Lorelai get back together soon because them not together is killing me and I don't want to die before I turn 30. I am glad now that they are talking.

The fight between Luke and Chris; I was expecting so much more from it. I thought it would have been so much better.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_Look I know you are angry at me for moving and I'm sorry but this is a great opportunity. And I know you are angry at me cause of the whole Lorelai not getting to know April thing and I'm sorry about that too. Seeing the two of you tonight I know you are steady and I know that you will be together for a long time. I'm sorry for everything but I was just doing what was ok for my kid."_

"_It's ok. Really. It's ok." Lorelai reached for Luke's hand. She squeezed it letting him know that she was ok with this. She put her head on his shoulder.  
"I'm glad you realised because I don't plan on….Oh my God." Lorelai lifted her head of Luke's shoulder and looked just past Anna. Luke looked where she was looking and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Anna looked around but all she saw was a man. She only heard one word whispered from Lorelai's lips._

"_Christopher."_

Anna had no idea who this Christopher was, though the name did sound familiar. She knew that both Lorelai and Luke knew him from the way they were looking at him. It was pretty obvious that they didn't like him either. This Christopher man just stood there, watching Luke and Lorelai. He had a look on his face like he was about to kill the both of them. The look was rather terrifying.

They all just stood in silence until Luke spoke.

"Anna could you take April home now. This is not going to be nice." Anna knew that he was serious. Neither Luke or Lorelai looked like they liked this Chris person. Anna walked back to the car and drove of. She didn't want to know what was going to happen next.

"Luke, wait here. Please." Lorelai looked at him. She knew that this was some thing that she had to do her self.

"Lorelai..." He couldn't finish his sentience because he was interrupted by Lorelai.

"Luke please. I need to do this myself."

"Fine but if he pulls anything I am coming over to beat the crap out of him."

"I am ok with that." She kissed him on the cheek and walked of to meet Chris. Luke was nervous. She had chosen him but that was only after Chris had broken up with her. Would she go back to him, did she still love him? All these questions were going through his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing with him? We break up and you go right back to him. I thought I meant more than that to you. Why would you do this? I love you. I know you love me."

"Chris just leave. I don't want you here." Lorelai was getting impatient. She just wanted him to leave.

"Come on Lor. You love me I know you do. Come back to me. We belong together."

"No Chris. I am with Luke. I love him. He is the only man I want to be with. He is the only man I love, have ever loved."

"You are just saying that cause he's is over there." Chris moved towards her. She stepped back. Luke watched the whole thing. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his cool. The one man he hated most in the world was hitting on his girlfriend.

"Chris leave. You are not welcome here." Lorelai yelled. Chris just moved forward and kissed her. He was holding her so tight she couldn't get out of his grasped. She was struggling but couldn't move. She was scared, she wanted to scream. Lucky Luke saw all of this and was over to there in 2 seconds. He pulled Lorelai away from Chris and punched him square in the face. Chris fell to the floor. Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand but as they started to walk away, Chris got up and shoved Luke in the back causing not only him but Lorelai to fall to the ground.

"Lorelai I'm sor…." Chris started but was interrupted by Lorelai.

"Save it Chris." Luke helped Lorelai up.

"This fight is between you and me. So don't you dare touch her." Luke didn't want Chris laying as much as a finger on Lorelai.

"Fine with me." Chris punched Luke right in the gut. Luke crippled over holding his gut but just as Chris was about to do the same again Luke grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. The fight soon got very loud and very messy.

By now the whole town was watching. It was the long anticipated fight of what could have been and what was. Punches were being thrown legs flying every where. No one could really see what was happening. It was all a big mess. Blood and sweat were seen coming of these men at gallons at a time. Lorelai could tell this wasn't good. She didn't want anything to happen to Luke.

"Chris. Get of him. Please." Lorelai was yelling and trying to get between the two men, trying to separate them, her efforts when unseen. The men were too involved in the fight. It was quiet a sight. Two grown men fighting for a woman, literally.

The men got closer and closer to where the crowd was standing. They were kicking and fighting neither knowing where they were headed. Then the unthinkable happened. Chris noticed a wooden chair near the gazebo. (Can you see what is going to happen?) He some how got himself and Luke to move closer to the chair. Chris managed to pull away from Luke grab that chair and hit him across the head. Luke collapsed into the floor unconscious. Lorelai saw what happened and ran over to Luke.

"Luke. Luke please wake up. Some one please call an ambulance." Lorelai tried all she could to wake Luke up but it wasn't working. The tears started spilling over. She couldn't help it. Luke Danes, the man she loved was lying limp in her arms. She could hear the whole town whispering behind her and the faint sound of sirens.

Once the ambulance got there Lorelai was in a heap. She couldn't help it.

"Luke. Please answer me. Please." His eyes started to flutter just at the ambulance people were getting out of the ambulance.

"Lorelai?" Luke said it so softly that Lorelai barely heard him.

"Luke. Stay awake for me. Please." Lorelai begged. She couldn't loose him. Before she could say anything else Luke's eyes shut again.

"Excuse me miss." Said the men from the ambulance. "We are going to need you to get out of the way so we can get this man into the ambulance.

"Can I come with you?"

"I'm sorry miss only family can come."

"Please. I'm his girlfriend. Please. You have to let me come."

"Fine get in."

* * *

Ok there was that chapter. I will update sooner next time cause I am now on holidays and have more time to write. 


	16. Chapter 14

I decided I would redo the finish of this story. Many people were not happy with it so I changed it. I am making it longer so now it is in two chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The ride to the hospital was long but for Lorelai it felt like eternity. She didn't leave Luke side. She held his hand hoping and praying that he would be fine. She couldn't loose him, not again.

When they finally pulled up at the hospital they opened the doors and Luke was taken inside. He was taken into a into the ER, which Lorelai was not allowed to go into. She just paced outside. She continued pacing until her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mum. What is going on? Is he ok?"

"Rory. It was horrible. I just can't loose him again. I need him, I need him to be ok."

"Do you want me to come? Keep you company."

"No. You have school."

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks hun. I love you."

"Love you too. Be there soon."

Lorelai just sat on the nearest chair putting her head in her hands. She couldn't handle this. They had only just gotten back together and everything had been great; like they used to be. Luke was the person she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was it for her.

She didn't know how long she was sitting like this but suddenly she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

"Mum. How is it all going?"

"I don't know. They haven't come yet. I'm starting to worry. What happens if the injury is much worse than we all though? He needs to be ok."

"Mum. He will be. He'll be fine. He's Luke. He's an Ox."

Lorelai just started to cry. Rory hugged her mum and didn't let go until the doctor came out. Lorelai stood and walked over to him.

"Is he ok? Is he awake?" Lorelai asked, a little afraid of what the answer might be.

"He is fine. He is in surgy at the moment. He had a little bit of internal bleeding but it was only minor so he will be fine."

"How long will it be until I will be able to see him?"

"His surgery should be over within the hour. Once he is settled you will be able to see him."

"Thankyou doctor."

Once the doctor had left Lorelai went back to sit near Rory.

"So he's going to be fine."

"Yeh." Suddenly Lorelai broke into tears again.

"Mum. He's going to be fine."

"Yeh but he might not have been." Rory just hugged her mum and said reassuring words in her ear. " I should call April. She will want to know." Lorelai got up and got her mobile out. She knew she had to make the call but the call would make the accident even more real.

Once she made the call she walked back over to Rory.

"How did they take it."

"Ok I guess but they are on there way."

"Lorelai Gilmore?" Lorelai stood up when she heard her name.

"Yes that is me."

"Luke Danes has been taken out of surgery and been put in his own room. If you would follow me I can take you to see him."

Lorelai got up and followed. She tried to brace herself to what she might see when she got into the room. What would he be like? Would he be awake?

"I'll wait out here." Rory said as she sat down on the closed chair. Lorelai just nodded and walked in the room.

There was Luke just laying there. He didn't look to bad and his chest was rising as well as falling. Lorelai just stood there at the door felling like she couldn't move. Suddenly Luke eye's fluttered open.

"Luke." Lorelai moved over to the bed and took Luke's hand.

"Lorelai." All she could do was smile. "You're ok. I am so glad. Do you hurt? How do you feel?" Lorelai was talking one hundred miles per minute and felt as if she couldn't stop. She always talked when she was nervous.

"Calm down. I'm fine and I will remain to be fine."

"I'm glad." She then leaded down and kissed him. "There is someone else that is here to see you." She got up and walked out the door only to return a few seconds later with Rory at her heals.

"Rory. Hey."

"How are you, are you ok."

"I hurt a little but I will be fine."

"Good that's good."

The two Gilmore Girls spent the rest of the night with Luke. They just sat there and talked. They were joined by April about 1 hour later. She was as happy to see Luke talking as Lorelai and Rory. Anna had come in a checked on them but had soon felt. They all soon fell asleep. Rory and April on the seats in the room and Lorelai on the bed next to Luke. The next morning Luke woke up first. He loved waking up with Lorelai in his arms he just hated where they were. He had never been a huge fan of hospitals.

Lorelai started to wake and noticed that Luke was staring at her.

"Good morning." Luke leaned down and kissed her.

"Right back at ya."

"You should go home." Lorelai sat up and gave him a look.

"What you don't want me here."

"You know I do but you have to get to the inn and you need to change and have a shower."

"What are you trying to say Mr. Danes?" Lorelai said with a hit of teasing in her voice."

"You know what I mean." He kissed her so she wouldn't be able to come back with a smart comeback.

"Fine I will go but I will be right back." Lorelai said one she had pulled back. She got up of the bed and walked over to Rory and April. After waking up the both of them and saying good bye to Luke they all walked out to the car. They had called Anna and told her they would drop April back on there way back to Stars Hollow.

They got April home safely and made there way back to Stars Hollow. When they made it back they noticed the town had cleaned up the town centre.

They drove home and were surprised when they found a familiar car in the drive way. They then saw a figure on the steps out side their house.

"Christopher."

* * *

Hope you like. Will update today or tomorrow. 


	17. Chapter 15

If you have read this story before please read the chapter before this one. Originally the last two chapters was only one. I decided to make it into two. So please read the chapter before or other wis it won't make sense.

* * *

_They got April home safely and made there way back to Stars Hollow. When they made it back they noticed the town had cleaned up the town centre._

_They drove home and were surprised when they found a familiar car in the drive way. They then saw a figure on the steps out side their house._

"_Christopher."_

**Chapter 15**

Lorelai couldn't believe it. What was he doing here? He put her boyfriend in hospital and he dared to show his face near her again. How could he.

Both girls got out of the car and made there way up the steps to there house, both ignoring Christopher.

"Lor, Rory. Please talk to me. I am sorry." Both just continued up to the door.

"Come on. After all we have been through you are just going to ignore me."

"Yes Chris I am going to ignore you because not even you would be stupid enough to show up in this town at my house after you put my boyfriend in hospital. "

"You know that wasn't my intentions. I don't like him; yes but I never wanted to hurt him. I am so sorry I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted to talk to you." Chris was trying to get the Gilmore Girls to under stand but was failing miserably.

"Chris. There is no way in hell that I would ever talk to you know. You put the only man I have ever loved in hospital and I want nothing more to do with you." This whole time Rory had just been standing there watching her parents fight. She couldn't believe that her father was trying to rectify what he did. He put the one man that had always been there for her, the one man who never missed a birthday, the one father figure she had always had in her life; in hospital. Now it was her time to jump in.

"Dad you can't just come here and try to make thing right. What you did was up excusable. We love Luke and we hate to see him like that so we get to hate the person who did that to him; even if he is my father."

"Rory. Why would you say that. You know I do things with out thinking. This was just one of those times. You know I am sorry and that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You already have." With that Rory walked inside. She didn't want anything more to do with that man. God, she hated him so much for what he did.

Chris was just standing there is shock he hadn't anticipated this when he got there tonight.

"Chris just go neither of us want you here."

"Lor, I'm not going until you know I am sorry."

"You may be sorry but it still does account for what you did." With that Lorelai joined Rory inside. Once they heard an engine start and a car driving down the street they knew that Chris was gone.

"Why would he do that? I mean I know he hates Luke but why would dad do that." The whole situation had confused Rory, she had yet to rap her mind around the whole situation.

"Rory, he's just your dad. He never knows what he is doing. This time he just went to far." The two girls just sat on the couch for a while. Not doing anything. Just thinking. After about five minutes Lorelai got up.

"I'm going to go have a shower. Then head back to the hospital."

"I'll come with you." Rory said.

"No. You have school. It is your senior year. You need to study."

"Fine but if you need anything…"

"You will be the first one to know."

"Ok. Well then I might head back.' Rory watched up to her mother an gave her a hug. He's going to be fine. She then kissed her on her cheek and walk out to her car.

* * *

An hour and a half later Lorelai was back at the hospital. She had done all she needed an home and had check in on the inn on her way to the hospital. She gave Sookie a quick briefing and told her that she would need the next few days off. She watch to spend as much time with Luke as possible.

Once at the hospital Lorelai made her way to Luke room. Once she was there she noticed he was asleep, so she just pulled a chair next to the bed and sat. She just watched him. She was so glad that he was ok.

It was only then she realised how tired she was. She hadn't sleep at all the night before so she put her head on the bed.

* * *

When Luke woke up he felt as of he was unable to move. All the bones in his body were hurting. He turned his head slightly and noticed a sleep figure in the chair next to the bed. He slowly moved his hand to hers. He took it and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. He was so glad that after all the two of them had done through they could still be as in love as ever. When Lorelai started to stir Luke took hold of her hand once again and squeezed it. Lorelai looked up into the blue eyes.

"Hey." She said simply. She tried to move her neck but had slept on it funny.

"Ow. That hurts." Luke just smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Lorelai asked.

"Better than I was."

"Good to know." Lorelai was just sat there. She didn't know if she should tell him about Chris's visit. There were to be no more secrets but did he really need to know about this.

"What's wrong?" Luke's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

'May as well tell him' She thought.

"Chris came to the house" As soon as she said it she was the saw the look in his eyes. They were angry mixed with fear.

"Ohh."

"He wanted to apologise." Luke Just sat there are stared at the roof.

"Rory and I, we just… we don't want him in our lives any more. I mean he had hurt you before but never like this. You are the man I want, the man I love and he just couldn't stand it. I love you Luke and nothing he can say ever again will change that. After what he did to you I will never look at him the same again."

Luke just smiled. She was here and she loved him. Chris wasn't going to ruin things this time.

"Lorelai…"

She just looked at him. She was unsure as to what he was going to say.

"I love you too."

This time it was her turn to smile. She couldn't have rid her face of it if she tried. She saw Luke moved across in the bed to make room for her. She got onto the bed and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around her as she snuggled into him. Both know that this time it was going to work. They were going to be together for there rest of there live and this time there was no one standing in there way.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. This is the final chapter. I just fixed it up a little so I hope you all like it. Please R&R. 


End file.
